Everglow
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Kirishima se ríe y otra vez el tinte melancólico en el gesto hace que Bakugou se exaspere. "Deja de fingir que estás bien, idiota". / Todo Kirishima es como el mismísimo sol cuando vuelve en sí mismo, cuando ríe 'de verdad' (y Katsuki lo odia muchísimo porque lo hace ser patético y pensar en esas comparaciones terriblemente cursis y de mal gusto). [Kirishima/Bakugou]. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _Boku no hero_ es de Horikoshi-sensei.

 **Dedicatoria:** Esto es para **The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror** por lo del _post maldito_ y por formar parte de mi hermoso squad y ser la Kaminari de mi Kirishima (?). Te quiero mucho, bro «3

 **Advertencias:** Eh… les he quitado los quirks y demás (perdón por eso) y los he puesto en un mundo normal (?). También el lenguaje de Kacchan, infaltable. Ah, y que esto es una tontería.

* * *

 **Everglow**

—capítulo único—

 _by_ _ **N**_ _oe_ _ **S**_ _weetway_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Bakugou le sigue sorprendiendo que la _ricachona_ de la clase, Yaoyorozu Momo, haya propuesto ir a una piscina pública cuando seguramente tiene un puto océano en el patio trasero de la mansión donde vive su familia. Le parece totalmente absurdo que se vean obligados a ir a un lugar atestado de gente y con un pésimo servicio, además (es que los dueños han puesto trabas con lo de beber o dejar sus mochilas al borde de la piscina porque «no quieren accidentes de ningún tipo» y eso lo ha dejado un poco cabreado porque le ha parecido escuchar de camino que Sero ha comprado gin-tonics y a Bakugou le hubiera encantado echarse encima unas cuantas botellitas ahora que la vieja bruja de su madre está lejos de él), en vez de haber ido a uno más privado y sin estúpidas reglas que cumplir.

 _Por qué carajos estoy aquí_ , se pregunta, cuando dos de sus compañeros ya han iniciado una carrera y se han tirado al agua, pero antes de pensárselo un poco más, la respuesta le llega sola en forma de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Hey, ¿vas a usar bloqueador?

Su voz se oiría tan ridículamente animada como siempre para cualquiera que lo conociera medianamente y supiera que el chico está lanzando alegría por doquier las 24/7. Sin embargo, Katsuki, que todavía no comprende bien cómo ni porqué ha llegado hasta ese punto, acaba de distinguir perfectamente el ligero deje de cansancio y melancolía que ha conllevado aquel ofrecimiento.

 _Deja de fingir que estás bien, idiota._

—¿Ah? Por supuesto que no —le responde, ceñudo y casi ofendido.

Kirishima suelta una risita, como si ya se hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Se rasca la nuca con la mano que no sostiene el producto mencionado.

—Pero el sol está bastante fuerte. Te vas a quemar —advierte con suavidad. En lo profundo de sus ojos hay algo inquietante. Algo raro. Algo anormal. Algo que hace a Bakugou dudar e incluso sentirse un poco culpable.

El rubio suelta un gruñido y le quita el envase de plástico de las manos, con rudeza.

—Dame eso —bufa y en un segundo se echa un poco de bloqueador solar en las manos—, tú ve al agua.

—Ah, ¿no vamos a entrar juntos? —cuestiona Eijirou, con genuina curiosidad.

Bakugou lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Suficiente tengo con esos tarados mirando hacia acá todo el rato porque me estás ofreciendo el puto bloqueador, _cabello-mierda_. Andando.

El pelirrojo desvía la vista hacia la piscina y, en efecto, se topa con las miradas curiosas de algunos de sus amigos y (puede jurar) las emocionadas de algunas de sus amigas. Se ríe, entonces, y otra vez el tinte melancólico en el gesto hace que Bakugou se exaspere. Antes de que este último pudiera decirle algo, Kirishima ya se encuentra caminando hacia sus amigos, con intenciones de unirse a la fiesta.

Minutos después, Bakugou decide ir también. El sudor le recorre la espalda y se le hace mil veces más insoportable a causa de esa maldita loción que acaba de colocarse.

Sin embargo, lo deja pasar.

 _Por ese idiota. Solo por él._

La tarde se pasa de la siguiente manera: las chicas se agrupan en un sector de la piscina, con Mineta persiguiéndolas y tratando de arrimarse a sus trajes de baño, siendo la misma basura de siempre, en opinión de Bakugou. Por el contrario, casi todos los chicos se han apuntado a carreras de natación y otros tipos de competencia que se acaban de inventar ahí, sobre el agua, exceptuando a Tokoyami y el Bastardo mitad y mitad —quienes se han quedado conversando a un costado, sin interés alguno en verse arrastrados a los infantiles desafíos de los demás— y a él. Bakugou. Porque, si bien le hubiera encantado hacer morder el polvo a Deku y compañía, demostrándoles que él es mejor que todos ellos, la verdad es que en ese momento no se encuentra de humor como para enfrascarse en esos tontos jueguitos. Hay demasiada gente desconocida alrededor (y a él lo enferma estar rodeado de niños escandalosos y parejas melosas) y no puede concentrarse en nada más.

Está demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo _decírselo_ a Kirishima. Lo de la decisión que acaba de tomar.

Una vez que el sol comienza a ponerse y todos salen de la piscina con intenciones de retirarse del lugar, Mina propone ir a la heladería que está cerca de la estación del metro, antes de que cada uno marche definitivamente hasta su hogar respectivo. En respuesta, no obtiene más que alaridos emocionados alegando que es una idea genial. Todos se ven contentos con la propuesta.

Excepto dos personas.

Bakugou (cómo no) y Kirishima. Este último simula estarlo, pero Katsuki sabe que realmente no es así. Desde el inicio el pelirrojo se ha visto decaído y ello no es habitual en él. Se lo ve cambiarse de vestimenta a toda velocidad, como si estuviera ansioso por ir al mencionado lugar, no obstante, nadie nota que está mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas, aparte de Bakugou. Y este sabe perfectamente que ese es un gesto que Kirishima hace cuando está nervioso. Cuando algo lo inquieta.

No es como si el rubio lo observara detenidamente mientras se cambia muy seguido (quiere creer que no, pues de lo contrario se vería como un maldito enfermo), pero no puede evitar hacerlo ese momento, puesto que es conocedor de la situación como nadie más.

—¡Vámonos!

Caminan por las calles de la ciudad, ocupando casi toda la acera. El grupo es grande y ruidoso, y Bakugou teme que la gente se confunda y lo catalogue como un idiota más por estar involucrado con ellos.

—Ah, qué emocionante. ¿Cuándo volveremos a juntarnos todos de esta manera?

—Espero que sea pronto.

—¡Sí! ¡Más vale que nadie se olvide de los demás! Haber sido compañeros tres años no es poca cosa.

—Wow, Kaminari, ¿quién iba a pensar que eras así de cursi?

—¿A quién estás llamando cursi?

—Ya, paren. Están llamando mucho la atención.

—Es culpa de Shouji, es demasiado alto.

—O de los pechos de Tsuyu, son demasiado grandes. Sí, sí, ¡son sus pechos!

—¡Mineta!

—Estás enfermo, viejo.

—¿No pueden simplemente caminar en silencio?

Bakugou aprovecha el hecho de que se haya armado mayor alboroto una vez que Todoroki hubo soltado aquello último.

 _Es mi oportunidad._

Toma a un absorto Kirishima de la muñeca y empieza a arrastrarlo hacia un sitio totalmente contrario al de sus demás compañeros. El chico lo mira con suma confusión y sisea un débil «¿Bakugou?», sin oponer resistencia. Katsuki, quien sabe que los demás no van a tardar en notar su ausencia, empieza a correr a una velocidad mayor. Eijirou protesta un par de veces, más pidiendo explicaciones que otra cosa, pero en ningún momento lo obliga a parar.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, se detienen cerca de una clínica veterinaria o algo similar, ubicada a mitad de una calle casi intransitada. Ambos respiran con dificultad, cuando Katsuki lo suelta de la muñeca y en respuesta Kirishima le dedica una mirada inquisitiva y totalmente descolocada. Este último no tarda en cuestionar.

—¿Por qué-?

—No me apetecían esos putos helados ni pasar más tiempo junto a esos pelotudos, ¿okey?

Kirishima parpadea repetidas veces, al verse interrumpido de manera tan brusca. Lanza una risita nerviosa.

—Umh. Entiendo.

—No. No lo entiendes —rectifica Bakugou—. ¿Por qué demonios vinimos, en primer lugar?

—Ah. Bueno. Quizá estas sean nuestras últimas vacaciones largas en mucho tiempo. Deberíamos disfrutarlas al máximo, ¿no?

—Disfrutarlas... —repite, ofuscado y en un gesto casi irónico—. Disfrutarlas mis pelotas. ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta?

Eijirou abre los ojos tanto como puede. Parece no haber esperado algo así.

—¿De qué estás-?

—Agh. Eres imbécil —rechista y lo empuja contra la pared. Lo hace con más suavidad de la que cualquiera se imaginaría, no obstante—. Sé que todavía estás así por esos malditos resultados —habla muy cerca de su rostro, Kirishima se ve repentinamente más vulnerable—. Deberías dejarlo ya. No es el fin del mundo.

—Bakugou...

Expresión anonadada. Un susurro casi imperceptible. Las cejas de Eijirou se amoldan, sacando a relucir lo que verdaderamente siente. Su cabello todavía húmedo le cae de forma desordenada y le agrega mayor intensidad al gesto. Se ve dolido. Se ve _triste_.

—Yo... lo siento.

 _Esto es ridículo._

Lo que sucede con Kirishima es que la semana pasada tuvo que dar el examen de última oportunidad de ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio, lugar en el que Bakugou ha sido admitido ya semanas atrás (pues había decidido tomar la primera prueba, a diferencia de Eijirou, quien no confía mucho que se diga en sí mismo con respecto a temas de estudio). Katsuki, a pesar de que sabía que se trataba del ingreso a una carrera distinta a la suya, lo había ayudado —a duras penas, pero lo había hecho— a estudiar y tratar de entender _todas esas mierdas que se supone que uno sepa desde primaria, inútil_ , y desde el principio los métodos que le impartió fueron algo espartanos e implicaron mucho sudor y lágrimas de parte de Kirishima y dolores de cabeza tremendos de su parte. Al finalizar el arduo estudio, ambos creyeron que el pelirrojo estaba más que listo para enfrentar esas posibles preguntas del demonio. Sin embargo, se vieron sorprendidos con que la historia fue diferente.

Eijirou no alcanzó a conseguir el puntaje mínimo requerido, por lo que fue rechazado y tenía dos opciones si quería estudiar en la capital: buscarse otra universidad (que le iba a ser más costosa, lo que significaba que debía encontrar un trabajo medianamente decente) o, sencillamente, esperar otro año más y volver a dar el examen.

La verdadera razón de tanto desasosiego en el joven de cabello rojo no incluye solamente el hecho de que no pudo aprobar incluso con la ayuda de Bakugou, sino que también se debe a que van a terminar yendo a universidades distintas (porque no cree factible el aguardar un año) y que, además de eso, el trabajo le va a consumir demasiado tiempo —al menos, si consigue uno en el que pueda ganar lo necesario para costearse los estudios— entre semana. Por lo que la conclusión a la que ha llegado es que, con suerte, va a poder ver a Katsuki los fines de semana. Quizá (tampoco puede asegurarlo, porque en época de exámenes finales es indudable que el rubio no va a ceder tan fácilmente a las _visitas_ ).

En fin. Toda una tragedia.

O eso piensa él.

Bakugou lo ve bajar la cabeza y lo oye lamentarse en voz baja. Le presiona los hombros con un poco más de fuerza, pero ni eso hace que Kirishima levante el rostro para fijar su mirada en la de él. Rechista. No puede seguir así. Quiere gritarle que deje de hacer el ridículo y de disculparse, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. El chico frente a él está inútilmente triste.

 _¿Cómo carajos se lo digo?_

—Oye, ya supéralo.

Ahora sí, Kirishima alza el rostro y le dirige una mirada en extremo dolida.

—No puedo, ¿vale? —recrimina, la voz le escuece la garganta—. Solo pienso en que casi ya no te veré y no es precisamente la mejor noticia, ¿sabes?, al menos para mí.

—Qué cojones dices.

Katsuki afloja el agarre otra vez. El otro lanza un suspiro sonoro.

—Es que me siento así, Bakugou —masculla. El aludido eleva las cejas, sorprendido; es una de las pocas veces que lo ve así—. Si a ti no te parece grave… pues, genial. Pero sé que nuestra _relación_ o lo que sea que tenemos no va a seguir siendo la misma si no nos vemos en persona tan seguido como estamos acostumbrados. En la universidad vamos a conocer muchísima gente nueva y tendremos miles de oportunidades distintas. Y, bueno, estoy preocupado por…

—¿Por qué? —lo apresura el rubio, secamente.

Eijirou lo mira, dudoso.

—No sé.

—No me jodas, Kirishima —dice entonces. En su tono no aparece el tinte despectivo que quiso agregar. Se le ve el rostro totalmente serio y eso hace que el otro se confunda un poco—. No me vengas con esa cara de… asustado ahora, tú no eres así.

—No estoy asustado —certifica el aludido, ceñudo.

—Mira. ¿Te parece que voy a ser capaz de soportar a otro idiota más en mi vida después de que ustedes me hayan colmado la casi nula paciencia que tengo? —señala, mirándolo al rostro—. ¿Crees que sea capaz de _involucrarme_ con otra persona, como lo hago contigo, sabiendo que detesto el contacto físico y que no me llevo bien con nadie más en esta perra vida? ¿Ah?

Eso toma a Kirishima completamente por sorpresa.

—Bakugou…

—No quiero escuchar más quejas ni verte esa cara deprimida. Naciste para ser ese tarado que se ríe al dos por tres y que siempre anima a los demás, _cabello-mierda_. Ni se te ocurra ser de otra forma porque te asesino.

Un silencio absoluto se funde entre ellos unos segundos y al rato Eijirou se carcajea a viva voz. Es una risa limpia y totalmente sincera. Vuelve a ser él después de varios días sin aparecer. Recupera la alegría intrínseca. Sus ojos se ven más iluminados y sus mejillas arreboladas.

Katsuki siente un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Verlo reírse así hace que no se arrepienta de nada. Le hace pensar que esa decisión (que la vieja maldita de su madre le dijo que era una tomada totalmente al azar, impulsiva y estúpida) en verdad va a valer la pena. Y que en un futuro lo va a agradecer.

 _Tengo que decírselo._

—Maldición, Bakugou —Eijirou habla sin dejar de sonreír—. Eso hace que me sienta mejor, pero de todos modos es desesperanzador saber que, con suerte, te veré una vez a la semana. Ah, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a la universidad? ¿No podemos quedarnos en la preparatoria por siempre?

—Y una mierda.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si a ti te va bien de todos modos!

—Al fin voy a vivir lejos de esa vieja loca —escupe, con desprecio.

Kirishima lanza otra risa, aunque se ve sorprendido otra vez.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que te vas a mudar a un apartamento!

—Sí. Y tú te vienes conmigo, pedazo de mierda.

—¿Eh?

Y todo es como una explosión enorme porque el pelirrojo se pone a gritar en medio de la calle, exigiendo explicaciones, y Bakugou trata de silenciarlo cubriéndole la boca y presionándolo más contra la pared, y en ese mismo momento pasa gente por el lugar y termina creyendo que se trata de un asalto o secuestro y las intenciones de Katsuki de no llamar la atención en lo más mínimo se van directo al tacho.

Y quiere golpear a Kirishima y tal vez matarlo por la vergüenza que acaba de hacerlo pasar, pero se contiene cuando lo ve nuevamente lanzando una risotada que, al mismo tiempo, le endulza los oídos y destruye todos los putos esquemas que tiene. Lo trastorna, lo hace viajar a otro mundo.

Lo manda al carajo y se lanza a besarlo vorazmente, rogando en su interior que a nadie más se le ocurra circular por las cercanías de donde están. Kirishima sabe al caramelo de limón que le convidó Uraraka cuando salieron de la piscina y Bakugou no puede evitar preguntarse por qué carajos tienen que estar en la maldita calle y no en su habitación, donde podría sentir las manos ásperas de Kirishima sobre su piel, sus cuerpos sudados y pegados al del otro, sus respiraciones siendo una. _Maldita sea_. Siente cómo el otro se aferra a sus brazos y hombros y Katsuki piensa que podría quedarse así por el resto de su vida y que no le importaría tener que soportar su idiotez siempre, si luego puede besarlo así. Como quiere. Profunda y enérgicamente, luego calmada y suavemente; apenas deslizando débilmente sus labios contra los del otro y rozando sus narices de manera cariñosa, y luego volviendo a utilizar la lengua y robándole suspiros de satisfacción.

Ambos empiezan a imaginar.

Dentro de nada van a vivir juntos. Katsuki va a ir a la universidad principal de la ciudad (que es la más prestigiosa y menos costosa, por ser de carácter nacional) y, aun así, se va a buscar un trabajo. Va a ayudar a Kirishima porque le da la maldita gana; a cambio, no tendrá que preocuparse por tratar de hacer buenas migas en clases… Le importa una mierda que nadie lo soporte (como siempre), pues al llegar a casa al final del día va a tener a un idiota esperándolo y contándole con un entusiasmo absurdo todo lo que hizo en el trabajo y en la universidad. Va a tolerar sus patéticos juegos cada que se le dé por implementarlos para matar el aburrimiento. Va a tragarse todos los insultos que pueda en cuanto esos idiotas que se hacen llamar sus _amigos_ vayan a visitarlos (más para ver a Kirishima que a él, claro está) y cuestionen cuándo exactamente ellos dos se decidieron hacerse pareja, sin haber notado que tienen algo desde finales del segundo año en la prepa.

Va a compartir con Kirishima cada día.

Mismo desayuno, misma televisión, misma cocina, mismo cuarto de baño… misma _cama_ , quizá.

—¿Podemos tener una mascota? —inquiere Eijirou, jadeante y eufórico, una vez que cortan el apasionado beso, en busca de oxígeno. Al parecer, la clínica veterinaria junto a ellos le hizo barajar esa posibilidad.

Katsuki suelta un gruñido, pero le sale mucho menos agresivo de lo que quiso denotar.

—Tampoco abuses de tu suerte, cabrón.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante lo encandila. Es radiante, intenso y cálido. Todo Kirishima es como el mismísimo sol cuando vuelve en sí mismo (y Katsuki lo odia muchísimo porque lo hace ser patético y pensar en esas comparaciones terriblemente cursis y de mal gusto).

—No esperaba otra respuesta, ¡eres Bakugou!

—¿Y eso qué carajos significa?

—Que te quiero.

—Ya cierra la boca.

 _Yo también._

Un nuevo beso y risas ahogadas en él. Las de ambos. Porque la felicidad es compartida, aunque uno de ellos quizá no lo admita nunca (o tal vez lo haga alguna vez, quién sabe). Pueden pertenecerse y ser libres, estando juntos.

 _Quiero estar contigo._

Un grupo de personas que pasa por el lugar se detiene a verlos contrariados, como si ellos fueran un par de pervertidos exhibicionistas y quizá lo sean, pero antes de debatírselo, echan a correr. Con las mejillas ruborizadas y la emoción en la sangre.

 _Por siempre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Sé que no tuvo ni pies ni cabeza (?), pero quería escribir un KiriBaku sentimental y, pues, acá está. Yo creo que en el caso de tener una relación sólida entre estos dos (como lo hice aquí), Bakugou ya podría anticipar algunos comportamientos raros es Kiri y viceversa, aunque nunca dejarían de ser ellos mismos (uno con nula paciencia y todo un cabrón, y el otro muy buenito e idiota XD). También quise hacerlos un poco más maduros, no sé si lo haya logrado.

Solo sé que disfruté escribirlo porque es de la OTP «3

¿Alguna solitaria alma a la que le haya gustado?

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
